Scénario du Parfait Huddy Sex
by Karine-F
Summary: Voici mon scenario du Huddy Sex "parfait" à mes yeux Un mélange de Hot & de guimauve comme j'aime, j'espére que vous apprecierais ! Autant vous prevenir, il n'y a pas de suite, c'est juste une scéne comme j'aimerais en voir


Scénario du Parfait Huddy Sex

*Début de la scène*

Cuddy partit à 17h vers l'appartement de House.

En effet, il avait pris des dossiers de patients dont elle avait, à présent, besoin. Elle se retrouvait sur le palier :

H : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Pour une fois que j'ai fait UNE heure de consultation ENTIERE, j'ai bien droit à un minimum de repos !

C : Alors déjà, vous faîtes 10h/17h tous les jours, en ne foutant rien pendant la moitié de la journée, voir 3/4 alors, vous êtes loin d'être en mesure de vous plaindre !

Et puis, je suis juste là pour des dossiers que vous avez chez vous.

House lui fit signe d'entrer. Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre :

C : Comment savez-vous lesquelles je veux ?

H : C'est pas compliqué : Je n'ai que ceux-là !

On entendit un fracas puis, House maugréa :

H : Eu... Cuddy, vous pouvez venir m'aider ?

Cuddy se dirigea donc vers la chambre. Elle vit tous les dossiers éparpillés ainsi que toutes les feuilles qui étaient soigneusement rangées. :

H : Note à moi-même : Changer cette épave de bureau !

Cuddy émit un petit rire et s'assit à même le sol avec House afin de ranger tout ça.

2 minutes plus tard :

H : Grrrr, j'en ai marre !

C : Fallait pas tout faire tomber !

H : Comme si je contrôlais ça ! Et puis, c'est cool, quel bonheur ce moment de convivialité directrice/employé !

C : Arrêtez vos bêtises, je dois être la seule directrice à faire ça !

H : Ce qui vous rend d'autant plus exceptionnelle, ma chère Lisa Cuddy. Je jure que si j'avais une médaille d'or dans ma poche maintenant : Je vous la décernerais !

C : En quel honneur je vous prie ?

H : Lisa Cuddy, je vous déclare directrice la plus sexy de cet état, de ce continent, enfin bref : Du monde entier et de l'espace !

C : Ouaw, trop d'honneur !

H : Ah oui et aussi la directrice la plus impliquée dans la chère vie du diagnosticien le meilleur de l'univers, c'est-à-dire : moi !

C : Quelle modestie !

H : Oui je sais : Je suis le meilleur ! Hé hé, le meilleur et la meilleure réunie ça fait... Ben du meilleur !

C : Diagnosticien doublé d'un mathématicien, super !

Cuddy se pencha fortement sur House pour prendre une des feuilles se trouvant derrière lui.

Celui-ci se figeât et admira la vue bouche bée :

C : Arrêtez ça, vous aller finir par gober des mouches !

H : Refaites une fois ça et je ne contrôlerais plus certains mouvements de mon corps : Lisa, la chaudasse !

C : Même pas capable de se retenir : Greg', le faible !

H : Je suis complètement capable de me retenir !

C : Vraiment ?

Cuddy recommença à prendre une feuille derrière House de la même manière, en prenant soin de coller son corps au sien. House la retournât et sans crier gare, elle se retrouvât en dessous du diagnosticien. Celui-ci l'embrassa fougueusement :

H : Vous n'allez pas pouvoir me résister bien longtemps ma chère !

C : Je peux très bien vous résister !

House déposa des baisers enflammés dans le cou de la doyenne. Celle-ci soupira de plaisir et mit ses bras autour du cou de House au bout d'à peine 2 minutes :

H : C'est bien ce que je disais !

C : On a tous les deux perdu !

H : Quel dommage !

House recommença son manège :

H : Quel est le lot de compensation ?

C : Continuer ce que l'on était en train de faire.

H : Je ne retournerais pas à ces dossiers !

House la regarda intensément :

C : Qui a parlé de dossiers ?

Cuddy se redressa pour l'embrasser. Gardant sa bouche contre la sienne :

C : C'est pas bien ce qu'on fait !

H : Pas bien du tout...

House recommença à l'embrasser. Cuddy fit pivoter House de manière à être au dessus de lui et lui enleva 2 boutons de chemise en disant :

C : C'est moi la directrice, c'est moi la chef !

House fit pivoter Cuddy de la même manière et baissa le zip de sa jupe :

H : C' est moi l'homme, c'est moi le chef !

House embrassa Cuddy. Gardant leurs bouches collées, Cuddy se remit sur House :

C : Macho !

House reprit le dessus une fois encore, puis dis en enlevant lui aussi 2 boutons de la chemise de Cuddy, ce qui fit découvrir le dessous :

H : Faible !

Cuddy reprit le dessus et déboutonna toute sa chemise ainsi que le premier bouton de son jean :

C : Faible !

House reprit pour de bon le dessus et déboutonna lui aussi tout la chemise de la doyenne :

H : Bon, tu m'embrasses ou PAS ?

Cuddy émit un petit rire, s'appuya sur ses mains pour se redresser et l'embrassa.

House posa ses mains sur son ventre puis laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur son corps, redessinant sa taille. Cuddy frissonna puis, entre 2 baisers :

C : La prochaine fois, ce sera moi au dessus !

L'embrassant H : Dans l'ascenseur !

Répondant à son baiser C : Ou dans mon bureau !

H : Ou encore, dans le placard du concierge !

C : Tant de possibilités !

House redéposa ses lèvres sur son cou, Cuddy chuchota un « House » avant que le téléphone de celui-ci ne sonne :

C : Décroches !

H : Pas avec toi dans cet état, ça peut bien attendre !

C : Décroches je te dis, c'est ton équipe !

House soupira, se mit à s'asseoir et décrocha :

H : QUOI ?

W : House, aurais-tu vu Cuddy par hasard ?

Cuddy mit ses jambes sur House tout en s'asseyant puis, finalement, se posa entre les siennes redessinant son torse et posant sa tête sur son épaule :

H : Wilson ? Et tu m'appelles pour ÇA ? Et comment tu as eu le portable de 13 toi ? Et pourquoi ?

W : Si tu avais vu que c'était moi, tu n'aurais pas décroché ! Et en plus, oui je t'appelle pour ça parce qu'elle aurait dû venir depuis un moment, tu ne sais pas où elle est passée ?

Cuddy se redressa et se mit à embrasser House sur le coin des lèvres. Celui-ci recouvrit le combiné, mais, visiblement pas suffisamment :

H : Bon, t'arrêtes sinon, j'te mange tout cru !

Cuddy émit un rire et continua en mordant la lèvre inférieure de House :

C : Même pas peur !

Souriant à sa réflexion et posant ses yeux sur elle H : Non, je ne sais absolument pas où elle se trouve !

Continuant H : Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas Jimmy, je suis sûr qu'elle est en de très bonnes mains !

En insistant sur le « très », House -qui avait les mains sur les hanches de Lisa- la ramena à lui brutalement :

H : Bon, Wiwi, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de rester pendu au téléphone ?!

W : Tu es occupé hein ?

H : OUI JE SUIS OCCUPE !

Cuddy mit son bras droit autour du cou du diagnosticien et le regarda parler.

House avait gardé son jean, Cuddy elle était en sous-vêtements :

W : Ok, je vais te laisser alors !

H : Ouais c'est ça, bye bye !

House ne raccrocha pas, jeta légèrement le portable sur le côté :

H : BON viens-là toi, saleté !

House se remit sur Cuddy et enlaça ses doigts aux siens :

C : Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

H : Comme c'est mignon, on dirait une petite fille quand tu fais ça j'adore !

C : Je ne serais plus trop une petite fille après !

Cuddy baissa la braguette du jean de House :

H : Ça aussi j'adore !

Cuddy embrassa amoureusement House. Wilson, lui, avait entendu la scène via son appel qu'il n'avait pas achevé. Au début, il avait cru entendre la voix de la doyenne, mais à présent, il en était sûr et se jura de ne plus appeler pendant un bout de temps !

Il raccrocha et émit un sourire.

Cuddy, elle, passait délicatement ses ongles sur le dos du médecin. Il dévia une fois encore ses lèvres vers son cou :

H : Voilà où j'en étais !

C : Exactement, alors, qu'elle est le diagnostic Dr. House ?

H : Et bien, d'après votre peau blanche et vos frissons, je dirais que vous avez trop attendu pour sauter sur votre employé préféré !

C : Mince alors, c'est grave docteur ?

H : Et bien, si vous résolvez ça tout de suite, vos symptômes disparaîtront un petit peu !

C : Oh, mais le sol, c'est assez rude comme support vous ne trouvez pas ?

H : À mon humble avis, votre employé ne vous laissera pas sur le sol et vous emmènera vite fait bien fait sur le lit situé juste derrière ! Ce serait dommage de gâcher un si beau corps de courbatures et de bleus ! C'est qu'il est prévoyant, votre employé !

House posa ses lèvres sur celles de Cuddy et l'emmena sur son lit, ramenant les couvertures sur eux. Rapidement, il ne leur restait plus « sur le dos » que le boxer de House et le string de Cuddy.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment et se regardèrent en souriant. Cuddy posa sa tête sur l'oreiller puis, front contre front :

H : Si seulement je pouvais avoir un appareil photo à la place des yeux !

C : Ne me demandes pas de filmer tout ça sinon, je pique ma crise !

H : Pour UNE FOIS que je n'avais pas d'arrières pensés ! Et après, on va dire que c'est moi l'esprit tordu !

Cuddy sourit à sa réflexion, posa sa main sur la joue du diagnosticien :

C : Alala mon cher Gregory House !

House posa sa tête à côté de celle de sa partenaire, la regarda, mais resta au-dessus d'elle :

H : Ma chère Lisa !

C : Je crois bien que... je suis devenue folle !

H : Moi aussi !

C : Tu l'es déjà, il y a une différence !

H : Quels doux mots d'amour qui me touchent telle une flèche sur une cible, vraiment !

... Bon, et bien, je dois être plus fou qu'avant alors !

C : Oui, voilà donc, on est tous les deux fous ! Donc, ce qu'on va faire là, c'est légitime n'est-ce pas ?

H : Bien sûr que oui !

House remit son visage devant le sien et entama un baiser lent et passionné en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de la directrice. Elle se détacha et le regardât dans les yeux :

C : Greg ?

H : Mmmh ?

C : Tu crois qu'il y a une différence entre coucher et faire l'amour ?

H : C'est pas trop le moment pour philosopher tu crois pas ?

C : Oui... Tu dois avoir raison...

House remarqua sa mine déçue. Cuddy se faisait à présent une raison elle pensait que Gregory House ne voulait que du sexe maintenant et qu'il ne se passerait juste... rien ensuite. Elle était déçue et pourtant, avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. House se mit à l'embrasser sur le front, protecteur :

H : Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi...

C : Pourquoi ça ?

H : Parce que... je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, je vais faire l'amour avec toi, car : oui il y a une différence ! Une ENORME différence !

Cuddy le regarda, et pleurait de joie intérieurement. Ses paroles à ce moment précis devaient être le meilleur cadeau qu'il lui ait été donné de recevoir.

C : Greg, je suis désolée...

House redressa le visage de Cuddy avec son index :

H : Mais, pourquoi donc ?

C : Pour...

Cuddy ferma les yeux :

C : Pour ta jambe...

House se mit à s'asseoir au milieu du lit et fit signe à Lisa de le rejoindre. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et House mit la couverture autour de leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Il prit la main de Cuddy et enlaçât ses doigts entre les siens :

H : C'est pas ta faute...

Cuddy, qui avait les larmes aux yeux : Si, c'est de ma faute ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de te le dire, à chaque prise de Vicodine, je me répétais cette même phrase dans cette foutue tête !

H : Si tu ne veux pas me faire de mal... Arrêtes de pleurer et écoutes-moi !

C : Je t'écoute...

H : Tu m'as fait une révélation pas vraie ?

Ils se mirent à se regarder dans les yeux, Cuddy ne comprenait pas où House voulait en venir :

C : Et bien... oui !

H : À mon tour alors !

C : Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

House allongea Cuddy sur le dos, se remit à sa position de départ. Il l'embrassa et chuchota avec peine et très bas :

H : Je t'aime...

Ils se ré-embrassèrent, House remonta les couvertures sur eux jusqu'a ce qu'on ne puisse plus les voir.

*Fin de la scène*


End file.
